Question: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y + 3 = -2(x - 2)$
Distribute the $-2$ in the $-2(x - 2)$ term on the right. $y + 3 = {-2x + 4}$ Isolate the y term on the left by subtracting $3$ from both sides. $y = -2x + 4 - 3$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -2x + 1$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-2$ and a y-intercept of $1$.